Stalker
by bucktooth22
Summary: Hank is freaking out to say the least. He has a stalker and Boris is his final stop on the road to getting rid of him. Boris, a man in love, is willing to do anything to protect his interest. Boris x Hank Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains

Hank had tried everything. He'd honestly done everything he could think of. He'd talked to the police and to private investigators and had stayed in his home for a week. He'd lost sleep and had even asked Divya to prescribe him some anti-anxiety meds. But nothing was helping. He had a stalker, one that was not going to be shaken. So one day when he was in bed screaming his lungs out from a nightmare, he was woken by a firm hand on his sweaty shoulder. "Hank." Boris said sharply. It did the trick, waking the fearful man up.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Boris." He said sitting up and pulling the blanket off his sweaty torso. "What do you need?" He asked as he stood and ruffled his hair wondering where his clothes were.

"We had an appointment." Boris said checking his watch.

"Did we?" Hank asked, giving up the fruitless search for his clothes, deciding pajama pants were fine for now as he snatched up his phone. Sure enough, there was a notification signaling his time for Boris, half an hour ago. "Oh god I'm so sorry." Hank said nearly to tears. His stalker had probably taken his clothes and he'd gotten at least thirty texts during the hour of fitful sleep he'd managed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Boris asked gently as he put his hand on the man's warm shoulder and helped him sit down on the bed before sitting next to him. Boris's kind eyes were watching Hank carefully.

"I'm a doctor." Hank laughed. Boris raised an eyebrow. "We don't get sick." Hank clarified.

"If I recall correctly, I asked if you were feeling alright. Not if you were sick." Boris said.

"I'm fine." Hank lied. "Lets get to your exam." He changed the subject, diverting Boris's attention.

"Hank, tell me what's bothering you." Boris ordered, his voice soft and rocky at the same time.

"I haven't been sleeping much." Hank confessed after a long silence.

"Are the nightmares a cause or effect?" Boris asked carefully.

"Both." Hank said carefully. "They are the cause of my insomnia but they are the effect of my stalker." He explained.

"Stalker?" Boris asked, eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah. I've been getting these texts and calls and I see this car following me sometimes." Hank said, his voice shaking.

"Have you informed the authorities?" Boris asked, his eyes darkening.

"Of course. It was the first thing I did. Divya also had me speak with private I's. And Evan made me not leave the house for a week. I've run out of ideas." Hank was coming apart at the seams.

"Have you gotten any recently?" Boris asked nodding at Hank's phone.

"This is just while I was sleeping." Hank said handing the phone to Boris, the texts open to reveal the thirty-four and counting.

"And how long were you asleep?" Boris asked.

"Maybe an hour." Hank said with a massive yawn.

"May I borrow this?" Boris asked holding the phone up.

"Sure. Take whatever you need. And I'll reschedule your appointment to tomorrow if that's ok." Hank said looking at Boris for approval.

"Yes. And in the mean time, I must ask something of you." Boris said looking darkly at Hank.

"Anything." Hank said, terror lingering in his sleep deprived eyes.

"Stay in the main house. It is safer there. Accept no clients, merely sleep. I want your full attention when we meet again." He said before standing, phone clutched tightly in his hand.

"But-" Hank tried to oppose.

"You did say anything." Boris interrupted, giving Hank a steely look. "I'll send Dieter for your things while you contact your colleagues to inform them of your eminent absence." Boris said, not seeming to leave room for Hank to back out.

"And how'm I supposed to do that without my phone?" Hank asked, already knowing countless ways to do just that.

"I want you on this estate because you're resourceful. If you cant figure out such a small task I have no use for you." Boris said sharply, also knowing Hank had countless ways lined up. Hank sighed in defeat and submit to Boris's terms. He went downstairs to find Divya sitting at the table, her phone out, thumbs flying across the keys before she stopped, eyes on the couple as they descended the stairs. Hank looking bedraggled and Boris impeccable as always.

"Hank." She said, a blush forming on her mocha cheeks.

"Divya, I'm going to be staying with Boris until later tomorrow and wont be able to contact you." He said trying to sound reassuring but in his broken state it was impossible.

"Well if you'll wait just a moment,your clothes will be done in the laundry. Evan asked me to do it for you." She said, putting her phone down.

"I'll send Dieter for it. Thank you." Boris said sharply. She looked at him, eyes widened slightly.

"Please tell Evan." Hank said before following Boris into the main house. Boris took him to a massive bedroom, showed him the equally massive bathroom and closet that connected, and then left. Hank had been so swept up in the tornado that was Boris, he hadn't thanked him or questioned him or anything. He paced the room for a while, peeping out the thick curtains covering the massive windows at the estate that seemed to roll on forever. After about an hour, Dieter came bustling in, his clothes folded neatly and proceeded to hang them up one by one in the walk in closet.

"Thanks Dieter." Hank said from the space he was currently occupying by the window.

"My pleasure sir." He said curtly before leaving. Hank was about to go back to nervously walking about when the door opened and in walked Boris.

"Hank I do implore you to rest." He said looking pointedly at the king sized bed.

"I can't." He responded, his voice cracking miserably.

"Trust me Hank. By tomorrow's exam, your little stalker problem will be no longer an issue." He said as he firmly took Hank by the hand and led him to the bed. "Now please, rest." He said as he practically forced Hank into the bed. Hank out his head under the thick blanket and began to cry. Boris felt his skin crawl as he decided to change his orders. Not only would they track down and apprehend this stalker, they would bring him here for Boris to handle personally. He sat down next to Hank's quivering form and pulled the blanket down slowly, revealing the broken and terrified man beneath. Hank's professional mask was broken and this was the frightened boy hiding behind it. "Hank, believe me when I tell you these things." Boris said taking Hank's rosy cheeks into his hands and forcing the tear-stained face to look at him. "I will not walk out on you. You will trust me. I will protect you. I will take care of you." He said, his lips a hard thin line. "That...i loathe to call him a person, will not bother you ever again." Boris said looking into Hank's eyes and willing him to accept this as what it was, the truth.

"I'm just so scared." Hank sobbed as he slipped his arms around Boris's muscled waist and hugged him. Boris faltered, never having been one for hugs, but then let go of everything and melted into the hold, gently cradling the man he loved. He softly caressed Hank's dark curls and gently kissed him on the shoulder. Hank looked up at the older man, his eyes teary and clutched the man yet tighter and kissed him cautiously, lips gently touching before he leaned back, looking into Boris's eyes for approval.

"Ich werde dich für immer lieben. Und ich werde dich beschützen." (_I will love you forever. And I'll protect you._) Boris whispered softly. Hank smiled through his tears, his studies of German were finally paying off.

"Ich liebe dich auch Boris." (_I love you too Boris._) Hank said carefully trying to remember his German. Boris smiled and then resumed kissing, clearing up the tears and fears from a stalker he'd soon had his hands on, or more likely around, while he was wringing the bastard's neck for making _his_ Hank cry.


End file.
